The Butterfly
by Butterfly218
Summary: The early life of Cheryl Lynn Vanessa Redfield that lead to the events of the Raccoon City disaster. Somewhat a spin-off but there are minor details which are vital in understanding the other future stories.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil except for Cheryl! ^_^**

* * *

"_It has been said something as small as the flutter of a butterfly's wing can ultimately cause or prevent a typhoon halfway around the world_. - Chaos Theory "

What if I never was a Redfield? What if I never discovered the "Stairway to Heaven"? What if I never took part in the Umbrella conspiracy? What if - really, it's a list too long to be said or written down.

It's not an everyday coincidence when you see someone in an all black outfit in middle of the day, and in the middle of a peaceful street. And when you do witness it happen just in front of your brother and sister's house, you know there's something wrong, something you hid from one another, something that the three of you thought would never reach the other, just did. While contemplating on what to do, you approach the sadistic man you've all been hiding from for months.

I was woken up around six in the morning by the annoying blares of an alarm clock. I have been tense over this gut-wrenching feeling that something is about to happen, a decision that won't bring any good to us. I've always told to listen and not ignore it. I learned to plan ahead. There are cases in a family where everyone's a fighter except one or two. Those two are my mother and I. Never really liked asking for problems, I do my best to avoid them. In my opinion, it's a bit cowardly, but my siblings describe it as one word; _smart._

I grew up with a loving family, making us dependent on one another. It only affected me, though. Having a brother and sister who's as scary as bullshit, forced my hands to hold the role as a planner. Despite all the differences, we have three common traits: Redfield luck, stubbornness, and bravery to the point of stupidity. Though it's unnoticeable, when needed, a headstrong person arises in me. Chances are slim though, for a reason, which you can easily notice if you know Claire and Chris. Rushing ahead with a blind eye when given no choice under a pressure is their first choice. To say that I'm the one who knocks their senses in the right places before they do something drastic is an understatement. Another factor that contributes to decisions like that is their very protective nature, which I think is completely ridiculous and unnecessary some times.

I love my life; everything was perfect – too bad all dreams must come to an end. I can still remember the accident. Nightmares, and flashbacks won't allow me to forget them.

"Cher, You're gonna be late! Do I have to drag your ass down the stairs?" Chris shouted.

"I'm coming! Sheesh, just because you joined an elite team, doesn't mean you have the right to boss me around."

"Just hurry up, Cher. I don't wanna be late for the first day on the job."

The beloved pretty butterfly; Cheryl Lynn Vanessa Redfield, that's my name. Let's go back to the beginning...

* * *

AN: This is my first fanfic! Please review! I wanted to write first on how my OC came to be before I start on the story itself.


	2. Weak

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil!**

* * *

_I think that I see something deeper, more infinite, and more eternal than the ocean in the expression of the eyes of a little baby when it wakes in the morning and coos or laughs – Vincent Van Gogh_

At exactly 12:51 AM of the 18th of April, 1982, a new member joined the Redfield family. A man and two children were silent and nervously waiting outside the delivery room. While each was filling his/her mind with morbid thoughts, the doctor, whose presence almost went unnoticed, came out and requested to have a conversation with the father alone.

As the father and the doctor walked away, the eldest sibling, having decided on the name Carla (strong), approached his younger sister to hear her opinion. "Hey Claire, What do you think of the name Carla?" Chris asked before walking towards her.

"Hmph," said Claire as she crossed her arms. Chris, annoyed by his sister's reaction, sat beside her and asked, "What's wrong with you? You've been like this ever since we saw mom enter the delivery room."

Claire turned with her back to him and avoided Chris's eyes, who immediately caught on. Redfields are very easy to read when they are upset or, in Claire's case, angry. "Are you jealous, Claire, because you shouldn't be," said Chris. The glare he received from her got more intense compared to before.

"Look, even if mom has a thousand babies in front of me or us, you'll always by my younger sister, partner and rivalry in pranks and stuffs. No one can ever have that spot expect you." Her gave her a brotherly pat and a hand on her shoulder

The three year old looked at her brother doubtfully, "not eben Cawla?"

"Not even Carla," Chris confirmed. Claire's mood improved as she sat on her brother's lap, resulting in a noogie from Chris.

"I want da name Cheryl..." Claire looked up to her brother and smiled.

As soon as Claire got tired of her declaration to be a wonderful "big sistaw", which was after an hour, they've fallen asleep outside the delivery room. Claire, sitting on his brother's lap, was still being hugged by her brother when their father woke up his eldest son.

**Chris's P.O.V.**

"You can go see your mother now, she's in a room on the right hallway, eighth door on the left wall." He said with a tired smile. As Dad carried Claire on his back, a hunch told me there was something he was hiding, "Nothing went wrong, right?"

I waited for a few seconds to receive a positive reply from him but a silence along with hurried footsteps only signs I needed to confirmed my suspicions. I caught up with him, and before I could ask what went wrong, Dad grimly said, "Her heartbeat weakened."

_! _I was shocked by the news. I wanted to know who "her" was but part of me stated an obvious thought; it would either be Mom or my youngest sister. Hoping against all odds that everything was just an awful mistake, I asked the million dollar question, "Who's her?" Before I had the chance to mentally guess who it is, he answered grimly, "It's the baby."

It was a fortunate thing that Claire was still asleep, for she probably wouldn't stop asking and begging answers to questions we couldn't return. She was just starting to accept and love the fact of having a baby sister, as well as wanting to be there to hear her first word or see her first step. W_ait_, I immediately thought, _he only said weakened not..._. "So she's alright now?"

We arrived at Room 114. Dad turned the knob before giving me a reply. "We'll just have to see."

I was too worried to even notice the doctors from Umbrella that passed by the opposite corridor.

I guess the name "Carla" never fitted her from that day on.

* * *

AN: Finished ^_^ That's how she was born. I don't want to make it look like my OC was replacing Claire so I made all their roles and personalities the same since Claire also has a maternal side like with Sherry and Rani.

Chris: 9 years old

Claire: 3 years old

Cher: newborn


	3. Closer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil!**

* * *

_To the outside world, we all grow old. But not to brothers and sisters. We know each other as we always were. We know each other's hearts. We share private family jokes. We remember family feuds and secrets, family griefs and joys. We live outside the touch of time. - Clara Ortega_

**Chris P.O.V.**

I was trying to do my homework by the sycamore tree outside our house when I heard my youngest sister ran out of the door. _Oh, great._ I wanted some peace and quiet to do this stupid homework and here comes the distraction. Oh well, it's not like my teacher can kill me or shoot me dead if don't pass my homework. Before I could ask her what was she running around for, I heard a shout_._

Claire shouted, "Cher, come back here! You owe so me a new notebook."

Cher only ran faster and hid behind me. No wonder. I can be a wild lion whenever I'm angry (or so I heard), but I'm sure Claire's worse, especially when she has _it_.

"What did you do this time?" I whispered to the discreetly small girl behind me. Hearing Claire's footsteps seeping with anger, I turned to my younger sister before said, "Hey, Claire, why don't you calm down first?"

"Don't you dare tell me what to do. She doodled on twenty pages of my notebook. Do you know how important that is to me?"

"Just let her go. At least she didn't gnaw or drooled on my pillow, unlike a certain someone I know."

"Well, excuse me I was a two year old baby at that time unlike her, who I might remind you is three years old." She pointed Cher. "And I'm pretty sure it tasted bad anyway judging from the stuff that you've been growing in your room." I was certain she wasn't referring to the plants mom kept replacing in my room. _Hey, it wasn't my fault the plants kept dying on me._ But I didn't want to admit _that,_ especially now.

"And what makes you think that," I questioned.

"I think your dirty sock in a week old pizza box that's in your room is pretty self-explanatory. I'm betting they're more junk like that in your room and they're the reason why mom's plants keep on dying in your room."

_Did not think she would see that. _"Well, at least I can tell the person I like that I like her, which reminds me, when was the last time you talked to that "secret" crush of yours?" "Well-" "Besides what proof do you have when you don't even enter my room?"

"Like I will. Entering your room would be like declaring my death day."

"Well, at least I'm not a miss-know-it-all that annoys the hell out of everyone."

A glaring contest began. It's quite obvious that no one is backing down before the other. I wasn't going to cave in to my little sister and neither was she. The end of our contest was a draw, which was caused by a small voice. "I'm sowy, Cwaire."

We looked down and saw Cher hiding behind me with a pleading look as Claire replied. "Well, you shouldn't have done that. I don't have anything to present tomorrow for show and tell because of what you did."

Claire went back inside and closed the door. I looked at Cher and saw tears in her eyes.

"It's alright. She'll cool off later. Why don't you go play around for now? "

I went back my spot and continued doing my homework. It's _really _rare for Claire to get upset like that over a little thing. It must have been her _precious_ notebook that's filled with pictures.

**Claire's P.O.V.**

You're probably thinking that I'm an asshole for being like that to my little sister. Try imagining your favorite notebook that's full of important pictures and composed poems scribbled with your little sister's doodles. I went in my room before slamming the door, hard. I tried to figure out how to make the doodles look like a part of the design before giving up. _Ugh! This is harder than I thought,_ I decided to sleep and fix the problem later.

By the time I woke up, the sun was already setting. But that's not what caught my eye. It was my notebook, or rather two notebooks, one that belongs to me. I browsed my notebook and noticed that the horrible doodles on the side were gone, replaced by vines that are drawn with a green colored pencil and silver gel pen. I remembered the pattern of Cher's doodles, they were only found on the sides not in the middle. She must have wanted to help and draw on the notebook and didn't finish because I chased her away. No doubt she continued it while I was sleeping. I started feeling guilty but I felt even more guilty when I saw the other notebook. It was her first and favorite notebook, it wasn't even used. On the first page was a note, "I'm sorry." It was Chris's handwriting, I bet she had to beg him to write this down.

**Cher's P.O.V.**

I was hoping against all odds that Claire wasn't angry with me anymore when I heard a knock. I expected it to be Chris since he's been putting a lot of effort in convincing me, saying it wasn't my fault. _Too late. _I was about to stick my tongue out when I saw the second person I expected to see.

The words slipped before I could stop them. "I'm weally sowy." I looked down and stared at the floor. I expected her to throw my unused notebook to my face when, all of a sudden, Claire carried me to my bed and sat down. I looked at her and saw her holding my notebook.

"No, I'm sorry for shouting at you. It's a very lovely pattern." She commented on the vines I finished while she was still sleeping. The silence that followed was a little awkward so I wasn't surprised when she broke it and said, "You know what?"

"What?"

"I picked out your name. _Cheryl Lynn Vanessa._ Chris wanted your name to be Carla." Disbelief coursed through me, as I realized how I always assumed it was Chris who named me, for the reason that Claire and I were never that close. "I chose it because Cheryl Lynn Vanessa means beloved and pretty butterfly. You were pretty cute and until now, you still are. Beloved because Chris and I promised to take care of you after we found out about your condition. Butterfly because you kept on looking at the butterflies every time we go out." She laughed as she reminisced memories about my early part of childhood that I was too young to remember.

She placed her index finger on her lips and smiled as she pointed under at the door. Under it was a shadow. She went to the door as I positioned myself.

"BOO!" I shouted and saw Chris still had a hand behind his ear. He feigned a surprise as I jumped on his back before carrying me across my room. We were still laughing when the three of us sat down on the bed. We talked all night about little things, what was Claire like when she was younger, what pranks Chris used to do on our parents and on Claire, what we wanna be like when grow up. We wrote it all down on my notebook.

"Cher, you'll be the keeper of this notebook since this belongs to you in the first place," Chris suggested. "I'll go get a mattress and some pillows."

"Oh, that reminds me," Claire said as Chris went out of my room. "Here, I know how much you love butterflies. Chris and I made it the other day specially for you." She pulled out a bookmark with a white ribbon on top and placed it on my palms. I flipped it and saw a picture of a lavender butterfly.

"Pwetty, thank you, Cwaire." I hugged her and stared at the bookmark again.

Claire went out to help Chris get the pillows and mattress for they decided to sleep in my bedroom. After several minutes of carrying, talking, arguing, joking, and fooling around, we finally fell asleep.

I couldn't read what was written at the bottom of the bookmark. I was probably four or five by the time I could read it.

"You can be a Carla on the outside but to us you'll always be a Cheryl Lynn Vanessa of the family. Redfields look after one another." Translation: You can be strong but we all know there are times when you're weak, so we'll always do everything together and have each other's back.

I didn't think that 13 years and a disaster was all it would take to lose the meaning of those words my brother and sister promised me. I didn't think it was a very naive and foolish thinking to have your hopes high in this world.

I just didn't think that was possible. After all, a promise IS a promise, right?

* * *

AN: Well, that was a long one. ^_^

Chris: 12 years old

Claire: 6 years old

Cher: 3 years old


	4. Another Saturday

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil!**

_"Parents had some kind of sin radar, Claire thought. They always called when you were in the middle of something you just knew they'd consider wrong. Or at least risky."_  
_― Rachel Caine, Midnight Alley_

It was just another Saturday for the Redfield family. As Mr. Redfield was cleaning the car, alongside Chris and Claire, Mrs. Redfield was cooking in the kitchen with Cher.

**Car Washing**

_Wheels? Check. Windshield? Check. Guess I'll be giving those two their well-earned ten dollars._

"Well that's done." When he inspected the car at the back, he saw a something that told him the job still wasn't done. The fact that his son and daughter fighting over a simple thing only annoyed him further.

"I wanna clean the back part!

"You cleaned it last week!"

"You're so unfair."

"Well, I'm taller than you. Try drinking milk, it'll help."

Claire grabbed a bucket, splashed Chris with soap and water and laughed real loud. "You're dead meat." He grabbed the water hose to spray Claire wet, the water barely touching her. Claire ran to the side of the car as she grabbed her father's bucket, full of water in the color of murky brown. With her back against the car, she waited for Chris to appear. _What's taking him so long?_ She looked behind her and only saw water that's also the shade of brown_. OH SHIT! _ Claire wasn't able to duck in time and was sprayed with water from Chris's bucket.

"You'll never catch me ALIVE! MWAHAHAHA!" Chris declared.

"Yeah right, Christopher, cause I'm the gonna be last thing you see before I pour this bucket on top of you!"

Claire was about to splash him with water when, all of sudden, both of them were sprayed with it. They looked to the side and found their dad with his famous crooked smile, holding the water hose.

"Too slow," he said as a smug smile appeared on his face.

Chris and Claire looked at one another.

"Why look so proud? You think you can defeat us?" The younger one said as an alliance was silently formed.

"Think again," Chris added.

The siblings grabbed the bucket that Claire was already holding and splashed it on top of their father before laughing and sprinting away as the water hose was turned on again.

Saying that they had fun better be an understatement, for the reason that they have a lot of cleaning to do as the car AND the yard were both dirty and wet.

**Cooking**

Mrs. Redfield finished mixing all the ingredients in one bowl. She turned her back on the table and switched the oven on. When she went back to the table, the chocolate chips were missing. Standing in its place was a hand print that was as small as Cher's hand.

"Alright, Cher, where're the chips?"

A giggle came from under the table.

"Where, oh, where can Cher be?" a playful voice came out from her mother. "GOTCHA!" When she looked under the table, she only saw another hand print. _She's fast, I'll give her that._

When Mrs. Redfield looked up, she didn't only see a packet of chocolate chips missing, but the whole bowl of uncooked cookie mixture instead. She suspected that it was Cher who went out as she heard the back door open and close.

Cher's mother went out in the yard and saw the suspect eating the chocolate chips while mixing the bowl. She was about to approach her when she heard loud voices in the living room. As she entered the house, closely followed by Cher, she saw her husband and two elder children dripping wet.

_What the hell? _she chuckled before blushing. Samantha remembered a time when it was _her _and _Jonathan _dripping wet. Of course, that was another story.

She looked at Cher and saw her pouring the mixture into the pan and placing it in the preheated oven.

The young girl glanced at her family as they stared back at her and smiled, "I'm gonna have a shop when I grow up!"

_I thought she said she want to be a doctor last week. _Claire whispered to her brother.

_Don't look at me! Last month she said she wanted to be a musician. _Chris replied.

It was just another Saturday for the Redfields.

* * *

AN: ^_^ Hope you like it!

Chris: 14 years old

Claire: 8 years old

Cher: 5 years old


	5. Guts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil! ^_^**

* * *

_"Friends are the siblings God never gave us" - Anonymous_

I was walking home with someone for the first time; her name was Jessica Jackson, the first person to be my friend. We met a while back in elementary school.

Another day, another victim for the school bully, another incident, really, it's the same cycle every day. There's this unfortunate person who is the permanent favorite victim of Matt Corner A.K.A. "the Smasher." In our school, that victim's name is Carl Weathers A.K.A. "the Punching Bag"

It's always the same result. Nobody really wants to stand up to the school bully especially after what happened to the last one who did as we never saw that person after that day. I heard he transferred to another school. Others were certain he either got his face rearranged or his head traumatized by whatever the Corner made him see. Well, those of course are rumors, but usually rumors always do have a basis. I would prefer not knowing if it is true or not.

"I want my money. You better give it to me if you still want to see your _mommy_."

I looked up from my locker only to see a scene and it's not a beautiful one. I wanted to go around the hallway and avoid this part of the school for the rest of the day before a teacher arrives, but a voice stopped my tracks.

"What's wrong with you, Matt? Too poor to have or even bring your own money?"

Okay…no one and I mean NO ONE gets away with insulting the Smasher, using his first name is a crime itself that would be punished by a face pushed in one of the toilets inside the men's room. He never had a girl as a victim before, and nobody thought, as well as himself, that he would. I could practically see the word buffering above his head as he was probably reconsidering and adjusting his rules, if you can call it as that, regarding gender.

It was her, Jessica Jackson, the honor student and star volleyball player, which resulted in a big shock for everyone, including myself. The populars don't usually side with the losers. Given the situation, they sometimes help the bully or take photos and videos to send to newspaper club, either way it's pretty mean.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me, mister, or are you becoming deaf now?"

"If you think I'll let you slip, Ms. Perfect, you're wrong," Matt said menacingly before cracking his knuckles.

"Who told you I want you to?" she flashed him with a smirk, placing a hand on her hip.

He grabbed her branded shirt, which probably cost around $25 to $30, as a loud gasp came from the audience. Now, that was just stepping over the line. Bully the boys, fine, punch the boys, ouch, but disrespect a lady? That's just _way _over the top.

"Really, you're getting more and more ridiculous. Resorting to girls because there are no more boys to be bullied?"

I'll let you guess thrice who that ? Nope. Jessica? Not really. Someone else from the crowd? As if.

I didn't expect myself to snap involuntarily by saying that and placing a form hold on Matt's arm, thus signaling a warning.

If having a brother who is notorious as the school's sweetheart and a sister who's tougher than half the boys have its perks, the fact that I just won the gymnastics competition just became the icing on the cake.

"Isn't she the one who won the gymnastics contest?"

"She's a Redfield, right? I wonder if her brother is still single."

Murmurs and whispers came from all sides. As every word was uttered from the audience's mouths my confidence began to fall apart.

"Just what is everyone doing in the hallway? Everyone, go back inside your classrooms, NOW!"

I couldn't have asked for a better timing from Mr. Anderson. It wasn't the first time I did an involuntary thing and I'm sure it wouldn't be the last. Though, a little warning would be warmly welcomed. The other time this happened was when Chris accidentally ate Claire's chocolate. Apparently, it came from her not-so-secret crush. They were bickering and arguing as loud as hell and not even Mom or Dad can put a stop to it. My parents learned the hard way that getting in the middle of their fights and arguments would not be beneficial for _anyone, _especially themselves. I snapped after thirty minutes. According to what I heard from my siblings, I shouted some very rude words that got me grounded for a month instead of them. This is the first time a similar incident happened _outside_ the house.

"That's one heck of a gut you got there. Hi, I'm Jessica Jackson, you can call me Jessy," she said, holding out her right hand.

Have I ever mentioned that I hate being called Vanessa? Well, now you know. There are only two people I allow to call me that; Chris and Claire, obviously and annoyingly, but I still love them.

"Speak for yourself," I chuckled, shaking her hand before saying, "Cheryl Lynn Redfield, I prefer Cher. It's nice to meet you."

They said that aiming for the same goal with someone can create a negative or, in my case, a positive connection. I never thought that the same could be said when you're trapped in a zombie-infested city with someone.

* * *

AN: This is for my very best friend, Jessica. ^_^

Cher:10 years old


	6. First Time

Disclaimer: I don't Resident Evil! ^_^

* * *

Chris and Claire were _talking_ when I came home_._ When I say _talking_, I mean it in a civilized manner with proper etiquette. It must be very serious if that was the case scenario. I didn't know how long I was standing there, dumbfounded. It could've rained, snowed, or stormed and I still wouldn't notice.

As I went in my room, I remembered why. The whole family talked about this. I just can't believe it's tomorrow.

Chris will be leaving for the Air Force.

I needed a place where I could think on how to deal with this. Letting out your own frustrations in the house wouldn't go unheard by its inhabitant and would probably be making the situation more difficult. I went out of my room and down the stairs, only to see Claire's back, who obviously failed and Chris with a sad look, nobody wants this to happen. If Claire can't convince Chris, all the more can't I. We're both very happy for him, I told Claire not to make Chris's leaving any harder than it needs to be, but my sister can be very hard-headed when she wants to be. With a sigh, I turned to leave. I don't think they even noticed me. Mom was outside the garden, planting a new variety of flowers, lilies.

"Mom, I'm going out with Jessy. She said she wanted to do something today," I lied.

"All right, but I want you here before its dark. Got it?" I nodded my head and went on my way. I texted Jessy, asking her if we could meet up with me in our hang out place. She replied with a "Sorry, I'm busy today." Apparently it was her old man's birthday today, so I told her to greet him for me.

_I guess I'll just have to go alone,_ I thought.

I could still remember when I asked Jessy where our hang out could be. Her exact words were "_Leave it to me. I know the perfect place."_ I was never picky with places to begin with, though I do prefer somewhere we can kick back and relax like there's nothing to worry about. Besides, she seems to know more about the town than I do.

As I opened the door of the church, I first saw the broken pegs that are unorganized and worn from the storms that passed through and the altar in front. Two candle holders, one on the front left corner and the other in the back, were the only ones left standing out of ten. Vines grew on the walls and formed cracks while a cherry blossom tree grew on the right side, causing a large hole in the roof, wood splinters and planks are found scattered and rotting on the floor.

I fell in love with the place to extent where I would go here everyday when it is sunset. The perfect place to unwind and let out your whole week's frustration. It gives a feeling of relaxation where you feel time stops and when you come out the sun would already be setting.

I took a deep breath, inhaling the nature that blossomed in the church, and walked down the aisle, imagining myself as a bride to be married to the _one,_ every girl's dream. I was walking halfway across the aisle when I saw the chained back door and noticed something.

It wasn't chained. The chains were on the floor. _Someone had been here, or is still here._

Jessy and I tried opening the back door but we didn't have anything to use at that time, so we made a deal, whoever can find a way behind the doors first can boss the other one around for a day. I guess we didn't have any use for that crest on the altar we found last week. I brought it with just to be prepared, as I always like to be. I realize that someone else was in here, someone who has the potential to kill me. I didn't want to stick around and found out.

But I still did. Even if I didn't have anything to use or defend myself with. _I'll just have to be stealthy._

I took off my shoes and left my socks on. I pressed my back against the wall, shoes in my right hand, and gently pushed the door with my left hand. A horrible stench whipped me in the face. When I fully opened the door I saw something that landed me in confusion.

A puppy, it was so cute.

What was a Labrador retriever doing here in a garden? Is it lost? Probably. I rubbed the puppy's belly, making it lie down and wag its tail. I wore my shoes again before deciding to explore the garden; there were roses, hydrangeas, and lavenders all over the place, a balcony, as well as trees that I can't name. In the middle was a fountain; next to it was the puppy I found. Only it wasn't there anymore. I examined the fountain and found a slot in the shape of a pentagon. I looked at the crest in my pocket as I examined and compared it. They have the same shape and size, a perfect match. MY heart began to race faster with excitement.

I almost forgot the smell. Almost. The stench made want to hurl and leave, as I decided not to.

Where could it be coming from? While putting back the crest in my pocket, I heard a whimper near the balcony. I remember Claire's saying; _Curiosity killed the cat. _Screw that. I want a cuddly companion and if I have to search for it in a stinking garden, so be it. I approached the bush that the puppy was hiding under.

"Here, pup, come on," I said. _Please, I'm begging of you. Hurry up._ My instinct was losing against my conscience, as my heart began to beat faster, for a whole different reason. I was planning on being gentle with the puppy but I quickly changed my mind.

_Did the stench just got stronger? And is that…blood? _I examined the side of the fountain that was in the middle of the garden and had my worst suspicions confirmed. There's a murderer in here. _What if this is his den? Shit, shit, shit, shit._

I found and quickly grabbed the puppy before running as fast as hell. A groan or grunt, I think, only made me ran faster. I didn't notice my surroundings, just my goal to escape. As soon as I was out of the garden I placed the puppy down and pushed a peg to barricade the door before chaining it once again. After that I took the puppy, brisk-walked out of the church, and closed the door, like nothing happened. It took me half a minute to decide on what to do next.

One thing for sure, I'm not sticking around to find out who or maybe 'what' the hell that was.

I walked home, all the while checking myself for scratches, bruises or anything out of the ordinary. I tried to think of a lie to cover up my muddy clothes. A professional liar lies as little as possible. Too bad, this was probably the first big lie I'm gonna make.

"Where have you been all day?" Claire asked.

"I went to an abandoned church Jessy told me about. The place was pretty; I guess I got carried away. Look what I found," I held up the puppy and saw Claire's eyes lightened. I guess she wants a cuddly companion too. "It doesn't look like it has an owner. There's no tag around its neck or chain. It's not even well-groomed."

I turned to Dad and Chris, "Can we keep it, please? I'll take care of it. I promise."

They looked to each other. Chris is really good at convincing Dad. Last time we had a pet, it scratched Dad's newly car for Chris. Ever since that incident, they've been really careful and declining any pet Claire and I suggested at every reliable pet store. This time, it's gonna be different as I'm determined to make it so.

"I want this pup and I don't care if I have to sleep with it in the garage. If that's the deal then it's fine with me."

"Please, Dad, Chris, we really want him. We can train him or send him to an obedience school if that's what it takes," Claire begged.

It was a minute before Dad came up with a decision. "It can roam around the house except the garage and bathroom. If I come home and find the car with a scratch, you will be the one to pay for the body paint, deal?"

Claire and I looked at one another. We never really were good at handling separation, since we're a really close family with open minds. We didn't say it, but we immediately understood this was probably a compensation for Chris leaving. We didn't have to, if wasn't for the age gap, Claire and I would've look like the same person. Dad would never have agreed that easily; there would've been papers and contracts to sign when it comes to making a deal with him.

But we didn't care.

The three of us slept in my room again while Lucky, the name I gave the puppy, was already sleeping in the corner I prepped up for him to sleep in the night. I read in a puppy book that I have to wake up later since dogs need to go answer nature's call in the middle of the night.

"You've really made up your mind, haven't you?" It didn't sound like a question. I just want it confirmed with my own two ears instead of eyes.

"Yeah," he scratched the back of his head. "Be a good girl, alright? Claire and Mom are gonna need you."

_Why, why is it always me who has to be strong for everyone? _I wanted to shout, and even cuss, at him but I knew it would only make the situation worse. Dad and I were the only ones who could hide or pretend nothing's wrong. Don't get me wrong, Claire's one of the strongest person I know, but there are some things that when it hits her (which rarely happens), it hits her _hard. _I replied back, "Yeah, I will," I smiled. Did I tell you Jessy taught me how to act as well? I guess that's Lies: 2, Truth: 0. "You better bring back chocolates."

"You owe me a lot of chocolates, too," Claire came in the room carrying some midnight snacks.

"Be good and maybe I will," Chris replied.

"We are not dogs who want a treat. Heck, if I was one I wouldn't want any from you," Claire retorted.

I laughed and agreed. "I'll be really really good," I showed them a mischievous smile.

_When was the last time we were this loud? _I miss those times. I'm probably gonna miss them more. Same as the first time we slept together, we argued, complained, bickered, and complained a lot before we finally went to sleep.

I was woken up in the middle of the night only to see Lucky and Claire gone. They were probably outside. So I went downstairs and heard a sniff. I peeked through the window and saw Claire cradling Lucky on the porch.

"Hey, what's a ghost doing here?" I asked. She turned around and I saw how red and puffy her eyes were. "Still can't get over the fact that Chris is leaving, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess I don't have to hold my breath whenever I pass by his room," she said with a smirk, but it never reached her eyes. "Can you believe this? And here I thought everything is permanent. I'm so naive."

_If you think that's naïve, I must be the queen of naivety. _Then I had an idea. I looked at the dark sky, silently searching for a line made up of three stars, Orion's belt. I pointed my finger at it before saying, "There, see that? That's my favorite star."

I looked at my oldest sister and smiled before tilting my head. "It's like us. We'll always be the best group of siblings that sticks and does everything together. No matter how far we are apart. I don't care if people think I'm naïve." I raised my head and continued to gaze at the twinkling stars. She punched my shoulder lightly and hugged me tightly, feeling her tears fall on my back. I patted her back gently, she's a very motivated person, but this was the first time I've seen her give up.

There were a lot of firsts that happened that day. First lie, first cry, first exploration, first life and death situation. It was also the first time I started doubting our promises to each another.

* * *

AN: Second to the last ^_^

Chris: 22 yrs. old

Claire: 16 yrs. old

Cher: 13 yrs. old


	7. Dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil! Only Cher and Lucky!**

* * *

The feeling of being sick with flu is not an experience I want to repeat. My mother woke me up from my sleep, sadly, because I have to. Apparently, my parents decided to bring the word "doctor" into the equation. I must have been cursed if that's the case; "Cher" or any of the younger Redfields for that matter, and "doctor" in one sentence is considered a taboo.

"Chris, Claire, we'll be gone for a while. I want this house clean and sparkly when we come back. No burnt food in the kitchen, Chris."

Claire silently nodded as she continued to watch her show. Messes in the house doesn't occur with Claire, usually it's Chris. But in specific occasions when Claire is at fault, it always seems to be a whole lot worse. Chris replied with a nod as well, before continuing his search for job offers on the net through his laptop. The reason being is that having conflicts with the superiors resulted in being discharged without honors.

I begged my mother for the last time. "Mom, do we have to?" I guess silence means yes. I gave my father a pleading look, only to receive a sad smile, "It's for your own good, Cher," before placing a hand on my shoulder. I heard Lucky's pawing against the door as Mom closed it.

My dad started the car as I opened the door and went in. I gave the house a last look, seeing it disappear behind a corner we took.

It was about ten minutes of driving before something occurred. As the heavy rain poured down, fog blocked our vision of the surroundings. A sense of déjà vu mysteriously overwhelmed me.

"Sweetie, are you wearing your seatbelt?" Worry was written all over her face as she gave me a light kiss on the forehead. That's when I remembered. It might not be too late to stop it… I gripped the seats in front of me as I braced myself for what would happen. "Dad, can you please pull over. I think I forgot something…"

"I know you, Cher. You don't have to lie. What's bothering you?" Dad asked before giving me a face full of concern through the mirror.

"It's just that –," my words were interrupted by a truck's loud honk. The last thing I felt was my parents' hands on mine as I gripped their seats tighter before everything went black.

After five days and a funeral, I arrived home like a wet sodden chick. I didn't even notice Lucky's cheerful greeting. Barry, a family friend, accepted Chris's invitation of sleeping in our house. I have a feeling there's an interior motive behind that invitation, but I really couldn't care less. The moment we arrived from the funeral, I locked myself in my room. I fell asleep after several minutes of staring in blank space, knowing I had the chance to stop that _stupid _dream and I blew it. I could've done something; begged harder or made them pull over, _anything_ just to make sure _that _wouldn't happen. _Who knew a minor hesitation can result to a disaster like this? _I knew what and how it happened and miraculously survived with nothing but a head wound, but a fact like that doesn't make one feel any better.

It was midnight when I heard voices downstairs. Being stealthy is bonus for me. I heard men's voices as I opened the door. Realization hits me. Chris and Barry must've been having a manly talk. The smart thing to do is to close the door and regain sleep. Unfortunately, I can't recognize smart from foolish these past few days.

"…feeling suicidal?" a deep voice softly asked.

"She's not, Barry," confirmed another.

It surprised me to hear Claire's voice as she joined their conversation. "She is not coping well with the situation. She practically blames herself for not being able to do anything. A survivor's guilt, or so would others and you, Barry, would say."

As I sat on the first step down the stairs and placed my chin on my hands, I heard Barry offer Chris a new job, "Hey, Chris, there's this offer at Raccoon City. S.T.A.R.S., it's an elite team founded by someone named Albert Wesker, you can file an application and maybe they'll call you in a after a few days. That is, if you're up for it."

"I game on anything," he replied. Claire suddenly became silent. _He's leaving again. _Claire and I were probably thinking the same thing. "I should probably take Cher with me. It will help her move on, see new faces."

A violent reaction was something I expected from Claire at that moment as I braced myself, but none came. "I guess so. If it will help her, then I agree."

_What the hell do they think they're doing? Deciding things like that, it's not like I can't do the same for myself._ But a rational part of me almost went unheard. _You practically need their advices. You know yourself it's for the best. Aside from that, it's what you wanted, right?_ I don't know how Claire would be able to handle taking care of the house or being alone, but I know two things, one: _I couldn't have cared less_ and two: _I'm getting desperate_. If I don't get out of this house then I might really do something suicidal. I silently went back in my room and began to quietly pack my clothes.

That night, as I sleep, my mind showed some events I would rather not see; events that have the potential to be changed, though slim; It front of me was a fountain. A door slid away to reveal a set of descending stairs. It was the second dream I had as the first one was a car crash.

I know for certain that those events will come true and that my dreams are no longer dreams but something much more like a premonition or warning.

I didn't know that I would have to go back to the day I was born just to know the reason why I have this ability. Since that day, I promised myself to prevent such disasters to happen when the opportunity shows itself even if it is a life and death situation, which I'm dead certain, will be encountered often.

* * *

AN: Time to start the real action ;) Though it would be a long wait since I'm still thinking on how to do this and that. ^_^


End file.
